narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Um.. Sorry but I have another question for you. How many years after the Fourth World War does the Fanon war take place? Wanted to figure out the ages for some characters so that I can mix it with my story. Also I donno if you saw the request I had posted earlier but seeing as you reset your talk page I'll just ask again in case you missed it then. I wanted to use Kyōsuke Uzumaki for the war and wanted your go ahead. His rinnegan is newly transplanted and so he does not have much control over his powers. Wanted to slowly develop his powers over the course of the war. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man. He'll have his Rinnegan implanted a little after Iwa's attack on Konoha. So will just be starting to learn to use his powers. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 04:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) New Here...Can you Help? I already put this question into the admin board, but I was wondering if you could help me with the specifics of creating a Fanon character? Like if there are required, or widely used formats and info? Yo Hey bro, how be you? Also, I found the perfect opening for the Shinobi World War arc: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_6kC0UpxU8&feature=related It's from Storm 2, but it's really awesome. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :=/... That really sucks... I hate the fact that you've been ill lately, man. I wish I could help in some way.. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I see... maybe you should do things that keep you more busy, you know? But, I mean, positive things. You could always stretch your hours with the kids, and plan more outings with close friends, or even rage at Aha for his Naruto monstrosity. That always makes me smile. I just hate seeing you like this, especially since I know this isn't the man you truly are. The Ryan I know is eccentraic, fun, comic, enjoyable, and an expert at putting the hurt on Aha :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 12:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Chakra cloaking I'll bring it to Take's attention. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 03:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your go Your post. Sadow-sama 23:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Replying I have been off the webs for a lot of this weekend: I was taking a break from the internet stuff I am working with while winding down from the school week, so I have not been in contact with anyone in particular, including Take. The setting of the Yorudō meeting will be in . The contact card also mentions a particular building as a reference point, but nothing else. You won't have the card when meeting with me though, since they were supposed to disintegrate five minutes after leaving the possession of the owner. I forgot to tell you that in our previous encounter, IC. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:50, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Ten. So, I guess you saw the Wind Transfer talk page. I get really annoyed when everybody starts ganging up on a user for little issues. <_< And goddamn Void annoys me when he tries to throw in his two cents when I specifically said it wouldn't be needed. Sigh. Anyways, how are you today? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... I'm just bored. I have no inspiration right now, for either NF or BFF, and I'm still stuck with designing Taekwondo moves for my test. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yo How are you today, Ten? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC)